Rejection
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Godlen Pair, It was the fear of rejection which kept Eiji from doing what he desired. Fluffy drabble.


**Title: **Rejection  
**Paring: **Golden Pair  
**Rating:**K  
**Warnings:** MaleXMale, don't like don't read, pretty simple isn't it?  
**Summary: **It was the fear of rejection which kept Eiji from doing what he desired.  
**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..  
**A/N: **Eum, just a short drabble which came to my mind while I was pondering on what I should write in the next chapter of my 'The effects of Synchronization'. This drabble didn't fit there, so I am posting it here xD

* * *

Oishi Shuichiro was the only thing Eiji didn't dare to chase after. The other boy was pretty much his opposite, careful and motherly with a great sense of responsibility. While Eiji himself was hasty, childish and impulsive, or maybe careless was a better word. Maybe it was just those facts that made him long for his doubles partner, his other half in a way which was beyond friendship.

It didn't matter how impulsive Eiji's character were, there was one thing he never allowed himself to do. No, he would never drag Oishi along with him. The acrobat was too afraid to loose everything he held dear. The Golden Pair, spontaneous travels to the ice cream parlour, random matches on street courts (even if he lost them all) and how they would try to make their schedule work so they could eat lunch together, babbling away time which could have been used to studying for the test in the next period.

All that would be gone if he was rejected. He would never be allowed into Oishi house anymore, like now. Never more allowed to study together with the person in front of him. Never more would he be able to catch the thoughtful expression the vice-captains got when he pondered over a problem he wasn't sure how to solve.

Eiji chewed on the top of his pen as he watched his partner. Yes, it wasn't worth the risks. It didn't matter how gentle Oishi was, a no was still a no. No matter how soft the words it was wrapped in were. He looked in a daze as Oishi draw a hand through his hair and let out a soft sigh as he turned the page in one of his many books. He looked up, green, gentle eyes briefly meeting bright blue ones and Eiji could feel his face becoming flushed as his other half let out one of his softest smiles.

"Eiji, let's get something to eat" the redhead stared at Oishi with a puzzled expression, so puzzled that the other with a chuckle decided to explain further. "You've almost eaten your pen" Eiji continued to stare and let the words sink in before he quickly removed the pen from his mouth. "It was only because…because…" he couldn't concentrate on his homework since he was to busy looking at Oishi? Something told the redhead that he would regret it if he had said those words.

Suddenly a hand came into his view and he followed it with his eyes until he once again was locked eyes with its owner. "Come now Eiji" it wasn't an order, neither a plea but the acrobat couldn't do much more than nod slightly and accept the offered hand. He couldn't deny Oishi anything. Sometimes he liked to ponder if it was the same for Oishi, would it be impossible for his doubles partner to deny a request from him?

The familiar tingling sensation which always appeared when he touched any part of Oishi started to spread through his body as the other helped him to his feet. The raven-haired let his hand fall to his side and turned around. He was just about to walk to the door when he stopped and threw his doubles partner an asking look over his shoulder. Eiji was still holding his hand tightly in his own. He hadn't wanted to let go, so he didn't.

The redheads gaze was turned towards the floor and he knew his hand was trembling ever so lightly in Oishi's own. He could see his other half give him another soft smile before he gently wrapped his fingers around Eiji's hand. The acrobats head rose in shock and he stared in amazement at Oishi.

"Let's go Eiji" Oishi's soft voice echoed through the room and once again he couldn't do much more than nod and quietly follow the other male through the room, hands entwined.

Maybe Oishi weren't able to reject him either.

**

* * *

** Did someone say Fluff? xD  
Whoa, my first drabble, it was actually much more fun to write than I imagined it would be. I have always thought that I'll never get enough space to write what I want in a drabble, but surprisingly I was wrong. I am seriously thinking that I'll write more drabbles from here on xD

A/N:

R&R people!


End file.
